April Fools
by DecemberRome
Summary: What would happen if Adrien accidentally started a Prank War between shy, sweet, Marinette, and himself? (Mainly Adrienette fluff. Some LadyNoir) (In honor of April Fools Day [my favorite holiday])
1. Chapter 1 - Slime and Paint

"Augh!" Came the disgusted cry from a certain blonde, daughter of the mayor. "Sabrina, do you know who did this?" She pointed at her locker which was covered in the slime they had made in chemistry earlier that day. When Sabrina shook her head, Chloe huffed "I bet that, Marinette Dupain-Cheng did it."

Little did she know that the true culprit was around the corner stiffing his laughter as he watched his childhood friend freak out about her locker, his emerald-green eyes shone with amusement. A finger tapped his shoulder and he about jumped out of his skin. "Nino!" Adrien hissed, suspiciously like a cat.

His best friend doubled over laughing. "Dude! You're face was priceless!" He peeked past Adrien then grinned. "Your work, I take it?"

Adrien smirked. "Today is April Fools after all... Wait till you see what I rigged for our class..."

Nino laughed. "Dude! That's awesome! Just warn me ahead of time so I don't get caught up in it."

A scream echoed down the hall.

"Looks like someone tripped it early..." Adrien and Nino bolted to the classroom only to find Marinette covered head to toe in red paint. Adrien froze "Oh... crap..."

Marinette swung her glower towards him and met his panicked eyes. "I take it..." She started, for once not stuttering. "You were the mastermind behind putting the can of paint over the door?"

Adrien felt like a mouse trapped in a cat's hunting gaze. "U-um... uh-h..."

"I'll take that as a yes..." she marched over, "Don't think I'm letting you off easy for this one. Just because I li-um... live in the same city as you, doesn't mean that you are entitled to me going easy on you."

"U-um... Okay?" Adrien said, now thoroughly confused.

Alya couldn't believe her eyes. Mari, her little Mari, had managed to get Adrien to stutter! While she was almost as confident as Ladybug! Alya couldn't help a little squeal, thankfully no one noticed. Nino was watching with a huge grin on his face. The raven haired girl marched out, and to her house. Once she had gotten out of the shower, she realized just what she had done and blushed a deep crimson. "Oh Tiki, what have I done?!"

Her kwami giggled. "You just challenged Adrien to a Prank War."

Marinette groaned. "That's what I thought..." She walked back to the school. But once she saw Adrien putting up another prank, her 'Ladybug Confidence' kicked in and she smirked. Oh, this was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2 - Pies and Cookies

_**My word! I never imagined THAT would happen! You guys are amazing! As to the "blue balling" ;) I will try my best. Mwahaha. If you guys have any ideas for good pranks, tell me! I'd love to hear them! And if there are stories that go along with them, even better! I love you guys! Enjoy this next chapter! Don't forget to review! I love feedback!**_

To say Adrien was on edge, was putting it mildly. For two hours, he was waiting for anything. His first mistake? He let his guard down. When he rounded the corner on his way to lunch, he got more than he expected in his face... namely... a pie. A giggle sounded then running footsteps. The blonde slowly wiped the pie off his face and let loose a Chat Noir smirk. Finally, someone who wasn't afraid to prank him back. He jogged to the bathroom and cleaned up. Once he was done, he walked over to Nino who was laughing with Alya as they looked at something on her phone. "What are you guys watching?" Alya simply tapped a few times and held up the phone, showcasing a slow-motion video of what had just occurred. "Ha ha, very funny." Plagg, his kwami, thumped angrily against his chest, reminding him of lunch. Adrien sat down and started eating, while Plagg gluttonously attacked the cheese his holder discretely passed to him.

Marinette joined them a few minutes later with an unsettling, normal smile. She put a box of cookies out and said. "Feel free to have some, Papa just pulled them out of the oven." Adrien looked at her warily as Nino and Alya dug in. The model watched his friends' faces before deeming the cookies safe to eat.

Mistake Number Two: He shouldn't have trusted possible conspirators. As he gagged and coughed, his three friends started laughing till they were in hysterics. "No offense, Marinette, but those are practically all salt."

"I know!" She beamed. "I asked Papa to make them with extra salt and zero sugar."

"She clued us in so you would eat one." Alya grinned and showed him what they had actually been looking at previously, displaying a text from Marinette stating her diabolical plan.

Adrien groaned. How could he have been so stupid? He sighed and said. "I guess I'll have no choice but to continue the war." Marinette's laughing stopped abruptly. He looked up at her and smirked. "You're a prank ahead of me, Princess. Don't think you can get away with stealing my crown as Prank King."

Marinette blinked then smiled sweetly. "Why would I take away what was never yours?"

They both stood and said, "It's on."

The Prank War had begun as Alya and Nino tried to figure out just what had gotten into their two friends, and more importantly, what they had just gotten themselves into.

 _ **Well that's all for chapter 2. I'll continue posting throughout the day as often as I can. Between pulling pranks on my own family and friends, and homework... I love April Fools Day...**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Blue Balling and 'Ha ha'

_**And here I thought I couldn't be surprised anymore... My goodness, that is a lot of followers... I hope I don't disappoint y'all with this chapter! So without further adieu...**_

Marinette was freaking out. What had she been thinking?! She couldn't show any weakness now, though... "Alya~... Why did you let me say that?"

"Girl, I had no idea what was going on in your head... Plus, you didn't stutter! I'm so proud of you, even if I don't know what in the world you're going to do." responded the blogger.

"Ugh!" Marinette put her head against the table, but jolted upright. "Wait... gym is next..." She frowned, thoughtfully.

Alya watched her best friend. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking... No... He wouldn't..."

"He wouldn't what?"

Marinette shook her head and walked out. She barely got in the gym door when her vision was blocked by something blue hitting her in the head. She collapsed then rubbed her head. She looked at the perpetrator who was looking smug. "A-adrien..." She couldn't help the stutter. He looked like an angel by how the light shone through the windows above, hitting his hair just right. Her face flushed and she picked up the ball and proceeded to chase him around the gym, throwing it at him. Adrien laughed as he ran.

"And just _WHAT_ do you think you're doing to Adrikens?!" Came the shrill voice of Chloe.

Marinette stopped and panted. "What am _I_ doing to him? He started it, and don't get in the way, Chloe, or I'll chase _you_ with this ball. And you just know how badly it will mess up your hair." Needless to say, the fuming daughter of the mayor shut her mouth for the remainder of class.

After class, when Adrien went to change, he realized with a sinking feeling, that his change of clothes was missing. "Nino? Have you seen my clothes?"

"Nope, why? Did you misplace them?" The DJ looked over at his best friend. "Dude, don't tell me you did."

"I can't find them!" The model emptied his bag, rechecked his locker, looked above the lockers, and under the bench. He even went so far as to check in the other lockers to no avail. "I knew my luck was bad... but not _this_ bad..."

Adrien heard a snort behind him. He looked at Kim, who had his finger pointing up. "Are those yours?"

Adrien looked up and stared at what was looking down at him. His clothes were hanging from the ceiling, writing out 'Ha ha'. "How in the world did Marinette manage _that_?"

"Why do you sound so sure it was Marinette?" Kim asked

"Adrien and Marinette are in a Prank War with each other." Nino grinned and patted Adrien's shoulder. "Good luck getting those down, dude." Then he walked out, laughing. The rest of the guys followed him, leaving a bewildered Adrien to retrieve his clothes with very little help from Plagg. Thankfully he wasn't late to class, but he did glance at an innocent looking Marinette. Oh, was he going to get her back.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Shout out to LoveGlutton for the blue balling idea. If you have any prank ideas, tell me! I personally love putting Vaseline on random things I know people will pick up. It's fun to listen to the victims cry out in disgust.**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Frog Guts and a Confession

_**Sorry it took me so long. I had some stuff to do. So here is chapter 4!**_

Adrien walked down the hallway, pondering about what he could do to get his fellow prankster back, when out of nowhere, Alya comes running down the hall. "M-marinette... sh-she.. go... look..." She panted. Adrien bolted down the hall only to double over laughing. Marinette's wide eyes met his, then returned to looking at Chloe, who was stuck in some sort of extremely bad smelling slime. "That was not meant for you." the designer yelped. Adrien just laughed harder. He walked over and asked. "How in the world did this happen?!"

"She pushed me!" Chloe screamed. "Marinette, you little witch!"

"I did not push you! You bumped my ladder. You should have looked up before trying to knock me off, Chloe. It's not my fault frog guts spilled on you... Though that color does wonders to cover up how horrendous your outfit is..."

"Ugh!" Chloe marched off. Marinette pouted. "There goes a whole thirty minutes' work... Oh well..."

Nino laughed. "Who cares? I got that whole thing on camera! That was awesome!"

Alya returned panting. "Wow, Girl! Chloe was both screaming, crying, and trying to fix her hair! All at the same time! That was hysterical! It's too bad we have to go home now... You two," she looked from Adrien to Marinette "are both amazing at pranks."

"The day isn't up yet." The raven-headed girl smirked.

"Yeah," said the model, a Cheshire grin upon his face. "There is still a lot of time left in the day! You can't count everything as loss!"

Nino groaned. "Won't you two call a truce and go on a date or something?"

Both Adrien and Marinette turned bright red. "Wh-what made you think of that idea?" Adrien stuttered.

"Y-ye-yeah. Don't go making up absurd comments like that! I mean I wouldn't mind it, but it really isn't a good idea to go with someone as beau- and I'm babbling again... great... I'll shut up now..."

Adrien blinked at her then smirked. "Hey~ Mari..."

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you... like me?"

"Psh, please th-that's absurd. I mean yeah I do, but you aren't going to know because I'll never tell you and oh gosh I just spilled everything didn't I?" As she saw her red face mirrored by Adrien's sudden blush. "I'm gonna go..." She then bolted off, Alya calling for her to wait up.

"Well..." Nino said "That was awkward."

"Yeah... it was..."Adrien thought for a second then shrugged. "I'm sure she just means as a friend." And yet, even after all that, Adrien was confused as to why his best friend had banged his head so hard against the desk.

 _ **This is the second to last chapter. I will try to upload the last chapter before Midnight, but no promises. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Flowers and Fools Cookies

_**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, without any more waiting...**_

Ladybug sat on the top of a roof, waiting for her partner to join her for patrol. She tapped her foot, growing impatient. The fresh batch of 'Fool's Cookies', the cookies she had given Adrien earlier, was tucked in a box by her feet. She heard a soft thud of feet behind her and sighed. "You are late, Chat. What took you so long?"

"Sorry, Milady, I got stuck doing homework." He handed her a bouquet of flowers. "For mew." 

"Thank you, and these are for you." She tried to not feel bad for giving him a gag gift... but then she noticed the water squirt trigger a second too late.

She dropped the flowers as Chat Noir bit into a cookie and started coughing "Not again." He choked.

Ladybug wiped her face off. "What do you mean 'not again'? Don't tell me someone's already pranked you with those kind of cookies."

"Oh yeah... they taste identical... I've been in a prank war all day with a friend of mine. She took it to the next level when she hung my clothes from the ceiling..." His voice trailed off when he saw Ladybug's pale face and wide blue eyes. "My Lady? Are you alright?"

"Princess... The smirk... How did I not figure it out sooner?" 

"P-princess? Wait... MARINETTE?" Chat Noir stared at her in shock.

"A-a-a-adrien?"

The two superheroes stared at each other, then both burst into laughter. "Of all the days... April Fools..." Marinette giggled.

"I should have known my sense of humor would bite me someday... but now that I think about it, it makes so much sense that milady is my purr-incess. This is just-"

"Don't you dare."

"purr-fectly a-mew-sing."

"Chat, I swear-"

"Whats the matter purr-incess? My puns are the purr-fect to end a fur-tastic day."

"Adrien." Her face was bright red. "Either you stop the cat puns, or I will stuff another one of those cookies down your throat."

"Animal abuse!"

"Not if I warned you ahead of time!"

And so they bantered back and forth until the shock finally wore off. But as to how their story ends is up to you.

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. If you have ideas for another fanfic, I'm all ears. Thanks for making this day purr-fect. ~DecemberRome**_


End file.
